1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus which are used for soaring in the sky by means of riding air currents. The present invention further relates to devices which enable a person to fly through the air by means of riding air currents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, apparatus for riding the air currents are well known in the prior art. A conventional glider is a device in the shape of an airplane with the rider sitting inside the glider in a passenger compartment. The glider is taken into the air by being towed behind an airplane and then released so that the person can ride air currents and fly for an extended period of time until coming to a smooth landing. Hand gliders are winged devices in which the rider holds onto the bottom of a device which is in the shape of a wing and the wing is used to ride air currents. The hand glider is released from the top of a cliff and the person rides the air currents until coming to a smooth landing.
Surfboards are also well known in the prior art and are used to ride the waves of the ocean. The rider stands on top of the surfboard and guides the surfboard over the waves as they break.
Parachutes are also well known in the prior art. The user wears the parachute and jumps out of an airplane and glides to earth as the parachute is opened during an appropriate period of the descent.
While prior art devices such as gliders, hand gliders, parachutes and surfboards are known, no-one has ever combined these elements into a novel and exciting apparatus for riding the air currents. While a glider is fun, sitting in a glider is like sitting in an airplane. Hand gliders may be exciting, but supporting oneself by holding on with the user's arms is very tiring. There is no prior art device which combines the thrill of surfing with an apparatus for gliding and riding air currents rather than waves on an ocean. A significant need exists for such an apparatus which can provide many hours of recreational enjoyment.